


Bullfighter

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [35]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fun, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Silly, TCC shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: For some reason, Jason is very happy that Javi will perform his Matador ex at TCC's training camp. Jason wants to have some fun and has a plan.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 8





	Bullfighter

**Author's Note:**

> Part 37 of quarantine challenge - prompt: mechanical

Brian organized TCC's annual summer training camp with a gala performance planed at the end of the camp.

"Which program will you skate, Javi?" asked Zhenya nibbling a pencil, trying to finally put the program together.

"Bullfighter. I've brought the costume to Canada so I should use it," Javi answered.

"Javi - Bullfighter. End of gala," Zhenya wrote.

"And then we'll go to celebraaaaate to a place I chooooose. It will be so much fun, Javi. _You_ will be really surprised," Jason simultaneously sung, jumped and clapped.

Zhenya just rolled her eyes. "Ignore it. He's been doing it for the whole week. Actually since he heard the recording of Carmen you've sent for the gala."

"So you will really skate Bullfighter?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Just making sure, you haven't skated it for a while," Jason said trying to look serious.

Javi looked at him suspiciously. "Because the costume is so heavy and warm. I can't even breathe afterwards level of heavy," he explained nontheless.

"So, how's Pamplona? I've just did some research." Jason asked Javi out of the blue, trying to hide his smile. And it was just one of a flood of very strange questions Javi got.

After the gala, Jason announced. "I had the honor to choose where we'll go. So we'll go into a bar."

Everyone laughed.

"It was not easy to find but fortunately Toronto is a very cosmopolitan city. So we are going to a Texan bar."

Jason very ceremoniously open the door. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present you the main reason why we are here. _The mechanical bull_ ," he announced triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen - Javi skates his Bullfighter ex to The Bullfighters Song and to Toreador Song. The Toreador Song is the popular name for the aria "Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre" ("Your toast, I can return it to you"), from the opera Carmen.
> 
> Pamplona - annual bull run takes place here.
> 
> [A mechanical bull, also known as a bucking machine, is a device that replicates the sensation of riding a bucking animal, such as a rodeo bull or horse.]


End file.
